Costume Party
Costume Party is a collectathon 3D platformer, available for all major consoles. Story The story begins on the beautiful Fabric Island, a land of peace and beauty. Everyone on the island leads an idyllic life, but none more so than a young girl named Velvet and her best friend Calico. The peace is kept by the Legendary Fabric, an ancient relic forged by fashion magic. However, one day an evil scientist known as Dr. Nightmare came and tore the Legendary Fabric to pieces! Without the Legendary Fabric keeping the peace, monsters soon overtook Fabric Island, and pieces of the fabric were scattered all over the land. Now, it's up to Velvet to journey across Fabric Island, take back the Fabric Pieces, and stop Dr. Nightmare once and for all. Gameplay Costume Party is a 3D platformer centered on the collection of various objects, a la Super Mario 64 or Banjo-Kazooie. In this case, the objects are Fabric Pieces, shreds of the Legendary Fabric that can open the way to more parts of Fabric Island. Fabric Pieces can be found across the various game worlds through various methods, and there are 100 in total, though only 75 are required to beat the game. However, Costume Party sets itself apart from other collectathon games through the use of Costumes. In addition to Fabric Pieces, various kinds of Silk are also hidden around each world. By finding three identical pieces of Silk, the player can craft Costumes for Velvet to wear. Each Costume gives Velvet a unique special ability, and they can be swapped around at any time. Collectibles Fabric Pieces The most essential collectible by far, Fabric Pieces are shreds of the Legendary Fabric. By collecting Fabric Pieces and using them at Fabric Gates, Velvet can open the Fabric Gates and gain access to a new game world. There are ten Fabric Pieces in each of the eight worlds, ten on Fabric Island itself, nine obtainable by saving Felties, and one given for beating the first Blunderling fight. Shinestones The currency of Fabric Island. Shinestones are sparkling gemstones which come in multiple colors, each of which has a different value. Red Shinestones are worth only one, Blue Shinestones are worth five, Gold Shinestones are worth ten, and the rare Crystal Shinestones are worth twenty. Silk Fabric through which Velvet can craft Costumes. A different variety of Silk can be found in each world, but they all have one thing in common; finding three allows Velvet to craft a new Costume. More often than not, these Costumes are essential to obtaining Fabric Pieces. Felties Small creatures that live all over Fabric Island. Felties can be found all over the game worlds, and frequently need to be rescued. There are ten different colors of Felties (red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, pink, cyan, black, white), and five Felties for each color. By collecting all the Felties of one color, the player will obtain a Fabric Piece. However, the color of every Felty is randomly generated, so a red Felty on one playthrough might be a blue Felty in another. Worlds * Fabric Island * Fairy Tale Forest * High Noon Canyon * Sweet Treat Keep * Breezy Seashore * Sunburn Sands * Mount Hotbeat * Lucky Charm City * Weirdwood Manor * Nightmareland